nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest
| label6 = Original language(s) | data6 = English and French | header7 = Production | label8 = Location(s) | data8 = Various | label9 = Running time | data9 = Various (about one month) | label10 = Production company(s) | data10 = NBU | header11 = Broadcast | label12 = Original run | data12 = 19 March 2013 – present | header13 = Chronology | label14 = Related shows | data14 = North Vision in Concert Kid's North Vision | header15 = External links | below = }} North Vision Song Contest (abbreviated NVSC), sometimes spelled Northvision Song Contest, is a song contest on Youtube. The contest is hosted by James Davenport and Jan Simonis. History On 20th March 2013, James Davenport, president of the North Broadcasting Union decided to open an international music contest, in that every full member of the NBU can take part by sending artists representing their countries with songs. It was called North Vision Song Contest. The name was inspired by the Northern Hemisphere in that all the NBU countries were at that time. In the beginnings the contest was not fully developed so there were a lot of rule changes in that phase. The first ever North Vision Song Contest started on 24th April 2013. It was held in the capital city of Hungary which also was the first ever country to host the North Vision Song Contest and also the first ever automatical qualifier for the Grand Final. 41 nations were taking part in NVSC 01 each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded 12 points to their favourite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. Each country is free to either hold a Televote only, a Jury Voting only or both at the same time which combined make up the voting they will submit. The voting procedure has not changed since then. Iceland was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following North Vision Song Contest. Participation Any full member of the NBU is allowed to send a song for the North Vision Song Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The North Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the NBU at the beginnings of the NVSC. But the NBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Fifty two countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: *Algeria and Tunisia are allowed to enter the contest from the 8th edition onwards, after they were accepted into the NBU on 2 January 2014. Hosting Since the very first edition the winning country of each edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. As the host broadcaster, the heads of delegation can decide how and when they want to host the competition, present the logo, make a theme song and other things. However if a broadcaster cannot afford to host the competition, the runner-up or the NBU council will help out. The show would still be hosted in the winning country. Rules There are several rules of the contest in order to enter. Main rule of the contest is that the country has to officially join the NBU with a certain broadcaster before applying to enter the contest. Regarding the broadcaster, any broadcaster can be accepted by the NBU if it consists the qualifications of it. The head of delegation of the certain country must be at the position for at least three editions. If the head of delegation is not satisfied with the country, one can swap the countries with other users. This rule repeats then. Entries Entries can be either selected by a national selection or internally. However, if the broadcaster decides to internally select their entry, the song cannot be revealed immediately. After an internal selection of the artist, the song can be revealed one week later. However, some exceptions can be made. The selected song must be published after 2000. Covers or samples are not allowed to enter. Parodies are not allowed to enter either, unless they does not sound like the original. Eurovision songs cannot participate. Musicians that have only roots from the country they get chosen for cannot be selected internally. They have to be selected in a national selection with at least 9 other native artists. The five micro states (Andorra, Monaco, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg and San Marino) are allowed to borrow from their bigger neighbors even without a National Selection. National selections The broadcaster has the opportunity to fully decide how his national selection will be held. The amount of the songs, artists and the format of the show can be chosen by the broadcaster. The only rule applied to the selection's entries is that the artists must be native to the country. However, foreign artist can be added if there are at least 9 other artists in the selection that are native to the country the national selection is hosted for. After this time, the song can again enter the selection, or be chosen internally for the contest. If a song competes in a national selection, it cannot compete or represent another country with that song for 2 editions. Switzerland and Malta have a different status on this rule: those two countries can add 50% foreign artists to their National Selections. Borrowing countries As mentioned above, the micro states can borrow from their neighbour countries. Additionally, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Cyprus and Montenegro can also borrow from neighbour countries. The following list shows the countries that can borrow and the countries that they can borrow from. * Andorra from Spain * Bosnia and Herzegovina from Serbia * Montenegro from Serbia * Cyprus from Greece * Liechtenstein from Germany * Luxembourg from Belgium and the Netherlands * Monaco from France * San Marino from Italy North Vision season North Vision season is a term often used to refer to the days "around" the contest. It usually lasts a month and the most national selections held that time. Also, various events are hosted during the season like parties or press conferences. North Vision in Concert North Vision in Concert, the concert created by the ex-Head of Delegation of Spain and current Lebanese HoD, Selvin Reyes, is an event held during the North Vision season. Every nation that is participating in the current has the right to take part unless their entry is not selected before the deadline which is decided by the host of the concert. The host was since the second concert selected through a poll. Rehearsals and press conferences There are two rehearsal periods for each country. The countries taking part in the semi-finals have their first rehearsal over four days from the first Sunday to Wednesday. The second is from Thursday to Sunday. The countries which have already directly qualified for the Grand Final rehearse on the Saturday and Sunday. After each country has rehearsed, the delegation meets with the show's artistic director in the video viewing room. Here, they watch the footage of the rehearsal just performed, discussing camera angles, lighting and choreography, in order to try to achieve maximum æsthetic effect on television. At this point the Head of Delegation may make known any special requirements needed for the performance, and request them from the host broadcaster. Following this meeting, the delegation hold a press conference where members of the accredited press may pose them questions. The rehearsals and press conferences are held in parallel; so one country holds its press conference, while the next one is in the auditorium rehearsing. A printed summary of the questions and answers which emerge from the press conferences is produced by the host press office, and distributed to journalists' pigeon-holes. Before each of the semi-finals three dress rehearsals are held. Two rehearsals are held the day before (one in the afternoon and the other in the evening), while the third is held on the afternoon of the live event. Since tickets to the live shows are often scarce, tickets are also sold in order that the public may attend these dress rehearsals. The same applies for the final, with two rehearsals on the Friday and the third on Saturday afternoon before the live transmission of the grand final on Saturday evening. For both semi-finals and for the final, the second dress rehearsal is also the Jury Final, this is where the jury from each country casts their votes. This means that 50% of the result is already decided before the live contests have taken place. Sneak peeks and betting odds Aproximately two weeks before the semi-finals, the host broadcaster uploads six or seven sneak peeks. The countries are usually divided according their geographical place like the pots for the semi-final allocation draw. Most of the participating nations open a poll on the broadcaster's site and let people vote for their favorite in each sneak peek. The betting odds are mostly based on the nations' average result for each sneak peek. The betting odds were introduced in the third and edition and so far has predicted one winner right, Denmark in the fourth edition. Most of the betting odds' top 10–15 had similar result in the contest. Voting The voting system was since the first edition the same. Countries award a set of points from 1 to 8, then 10 and finally 12 to other songs in the competition — with the favourite song being awarded 12 points. Since the first edition the voting has been presided over by the NBU scrutineer, who is responsible for ensuring that all points are allocated correctly and in turn. The following are the scrutineers and Executive Supervisors of the North Vision Song Contest appointed by the NBU; * James Davenport (01–03) * Jan Simonis (04–present) * Dimitris Ioannou (05) Presentation of votes Since the first edition, all the countries have been voting in the final–finalists or not. The order of the voting nations are often randomly. After the interval act is over, when all the points have been calculated, the presenter(s) of the show call upon each voting country in turn to invite them to announce the results of their vote. Often the opportunity is taken by each country to show their spokesperson standing in front of a backdrop which includes a famous place in that country. Traditionally, the results were made in a Scorewiz–themed scoreboard with the countries announcing one by one point. Since the fourth edition, the scoreboard has taken a different format. Firstly, the points 1–7 are shown together and the spokesperson continues with the high points, the top 3; 8, 10 and 12. The song which receives the 12 from the country is usually played along with a bar below showing the top 3 at that moment. Winners The contest has so far five different winning countries with three of them being Nordic countries (Denmark, Iceland and Sweden). All the winners have so far been female artists excluding the winner of the fourth edition, Amaranthe that has both female and male lead singers. The runner-ups have been two different countries; Denmark, the runner-up of the first and second editions and France, the runner-up of the third, fourth and fifth edition. Spin-offs A number of spin-offs and imitators of the North Vision Song Contest have been produced, some national and other international. Similar competitions that are still held, include: * Kid's North Vision (2013–present), for European artists under the age of 16. * East Vision Song Contest (2013–present), for Asian countries that do not participate in the North Vision Song Contest. Category:Contests